Sassback Supernanny
by fyuno
Summary: Hi, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and welcome to jackass. *slaps kid into bed* *catapults kid into bathtub*
1. Chapter 1

Sassback Supernanny

Description: In which Tsuna is actually a horrible nanny and his teachings from Reborn demand the utmost respect and obedience, but of course, all the kids he supervises are obnoxious shits.

Rating: T for language

A/N: you know when you do something for the sake of irony and it ends up becoming an actual addiction yeah that's basically my experiences with Nicki Minaj and "reality" shows esp. the nanny ones gotta love shit children being shits

* * *

Tsuna sighed. The little girl he was currently watching was a major drama queen. As in MAJOR drama queen. She had been kicking and screaming, and Tsuna being the best nanny ever, decided that taking here to the park would calm her down. Tsuna you silly goose, you might as well throw a ton of oil into a wildfire. Good job. So proud.

"But Tsuna-sensei, theY DIDNT GIVE ME THEIR SHOVELS!" A high pitched voice shouted, strained from all the previous yelling and arguing. After feverishly apologizing to the crying boys' mothers, Tsuna sighed again before kneeling down. "Momoi, you can't expect complete strangers to do everything at your whim. Not to mention that you basically screamed in their ears, who wouldn't cry..." Tsuna mumbled.

"But IM the PRINCESS. DADDY even said so." Face flushed, Momoi Kawashire pulled off a Malfoy. A horrible one to be exact. Tsuna took a deep breath before squinting at the five year old girl.

"Momoi-san, do you know who my father is?" The young adult shifted his balanced into his right foot and crossed his arms. "His name is Iemitsu Sawada, and you know what he does for a living? He's the external advisor and one of the most trusted members of the Vongola."

Momoi, being the little shit she is, got impatient. "But I don't CARE!" Taking notice of a nearby ice cream truck, Momoi decided to whine about that instead. "TSUNA-SENSEI, I WANT ICE CREAM!" Not today, Momoi Kawashire. Not. Today.

"Momoi-san, it's best to not yell. I could easily snap my fingers and have you dead because of your obnoxious yelling all the time." He whispered.

Momoi laughed confidently. " Daddy wont let you! So get me ice cream instead of pretending like you're a king!" She sneered.

Tsuna snickered."But i AM the king. You see, once my grandfather retires, I'll take his place, and become the 11th boss of the strongest protection services and have access to break the rules you think are unbreakable." Momoi glared at Tsuna and pouted. "You're probably lying, and even so, what does your boring family history?!"

"Stop interrupting me, ugh. It means what im implying. If i stabbed you, i can easily get past the law and never get suspected." Tsuna mentally laughed. He could be an asshole at times. At least he isnt like his Dad's half brother Xanxus. Shit be going down like an avalanche.

Momoi, finally letting the words sink into her skin, gave Tsuna a "aw hell naw" face. "But you would never do that to a beautiful, adorable, and super nice princess, would you?" Trying to be kawaii desu, huh? Well that ain't gon work here.

"A beautiful, adorable, and super nice princess? Who are you talking about? All I see is an obnoxious, spoiled, scum eating, powerless girl trying to be cute," Tsuna z-snapped the hell out of there as the girl's cries faded away while Tsuna ran the hell out of there before one of her father's goats arrived.

abortabortabortABORTTHEFUCKOUTTATHERE

* * *

Its three thirty am im not funny thanks for reading and gomen for reading id appreciate any comments or anything and there are a lot of typos and yeah trying to fix them takes a long time on the ipod yeah im too tired ill probably fix them tomorrow gnite


	2. gotta go faster yo

**as of one hour later: ff ruined my layout frick extreme editing now starts ahhhhh**

**of 4/19/13: i actually had this written from the 16th, but since im a lazy butt i didnt actually upload it haha gomen**

A/N: im high off nicki minaj and so i apologize in advance if i derp off randomly

* * *

A mischievous grin had grown onto a young seven year old boy's face. "Ne, Tsuna-sensei, you're really nice. Do you have a girlfriend?" The wee young lad glanced up at his nanny, who was helping the gardener with some lawn side tasks.

Tsuna visibly froze. "Um, what," the young adult with a small rake looked up. "Uh, I meant, why do you ask, Daichi-kun?"

Daichi smiled brightly. "Well, since you're so young, you probably have a girlfriend, or maybe a wife, right? Well, that's what the people in movies and TV shows have around your age!"

Hearing the response, Tsuna grimaced. His love life wasn't exactly "like the movies and TV shows." In fact, it was more of a "million-views reality show parody skit" off YouTube.

"Well actually Daichi-kun, I don't, haha." He laughed uneasily. "I'm not really looking for a relationship, anyways..."

Rubbing the base of his neck, Daichi closed his eyes and sighed. "Ahh, how sad. Sensei must feel so lonely by himself, without a girlfriend and friends..."

Tsuna froze abruptly at his charge's total ignorance at his last comment.

_ you wanna fucking go, mate?_

"Ahahahahahahaahaaha." The nanny whispered, not laughing at all. "Well, Daichi, what makes you think I don't have friends?"

The little shit grinned. "You're always so dreary~ People with friends are the total opposite! Especially those who also have pretty girlfriends! Then they'd be even happier!"

Tsuna squinted at the smiling child. "Well of course I'd be dreary everyday, I'm stuck with you everyday," the brunette deadpanned without hesitation.

"E-eh?" Daichi answered, off guard. "B-but I-" "Shhh." Tsuna held his finger to the young idiot's mouth. "Just wait a bit, and let it sink in. Shhh." The child's eyes then widened, mildly offended, and scandalized. "SHHHH."Tsuna whispered a lot more aggressively, his hand now covering the kid's mouth. A thick silence enveloped the two. Removing his hand, Tsuna took a few experimental steps back. Daichi raised his hands and studied them, mouth open and eyebrows creased, with a stunned expression. "Oh." Looking up at the sky, back to his hands, back to the sky, and back to his hands, a cycle begun in silence.

Tsuna took advantage of his soul-searching state and ran a bit towards the street, occasionally glancing at the child. "I was never here," the brunette whispered with a light strain as he spun and skipped joyfully towards the sunset.

" _Gotta go faster, faster, faster ,faster faSTE_R "

* * *

EternalPandemonium Really? Thanks ouo I didnt think it would be that funny, honestly! But thanks for leaving that review :D


	3. Discontinueddd

This story is obviously dead, and I'd like to officially declare it so. Mainly due to laziness and that I really didn't care much for this, considering this was something to do after watching too much Supernanny at three am, I guess. I apologize if you actually enjoyed the story, which probably isn't much, but oh well. I will be working on a few other things that actually have a plot, so I guess you can keep your eye out for that, i suppose.

Well, bye!

(for now))


End file.
